


Practice Makes Perfect

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [30]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Intrigue, M/M, Plotty, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The civilians begin their weapon training and intrigue occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

As Ryan watched Lester on the firing range he couldn't help but wonder where his boss had learnt to shoot. True, the man was a bit rusty, but he obviously knew his way around the Sig Sauer P228 Ryan had him using. _Hmm, I might have to try you out on a few others, just to see how bloody good you really are._

Lester made his weapon safe before pressing the button to call his target to him. Moments later he frowned slightly at his spread.

Ryan shook his head. “Most people would be pleased with that, sir. I know Finn's cursing because Connor is missing more times than not.”

Ryan had to strain to catch Lester's soft drawl. “He's not been trained to use guns before, not until now.” He quirked an eyebrow at Ryan. “Why Finn?”

Ryan shrugged. “Connor needs someone with patience to teach him. That's Ditzy, Finn or me. I wanted to make sure you were OK, Nick's got Ditzy as he wouldn't listen to Finn and, besides that, Connor would be more comfortable around Finn.”

“Nick would listen to Ditzy, but I agree, Connor's not going to be that overawed by Finn.”

“Not enough, apparently. Poor Finn's been grousing about Connor's never ending questions about our life.”

Lester gave an exaggerated shudder. “Once that boy gets the bit between his teeth he's almost impossible to stop.”

“Know that from experience, sir?”

Lester grinned. “Won't work for you or Finn, you can't fire him.” His grin faded slightly as he caught sight of one of Becker's new team watching them rather too intently from the gallery. “Ryan? Have you heard back from your contacts?”

Ryan followed Lester's gaze before moving towards the table. “Let me show you how to strip and clean the weapon, sir.” Once Lester had joined him and they were giving the appearance of weapon maintenance, Ryan spoke in a low voice. “They're clean. A few jankers, but that's it.” He wondered if Lester would ask what he was on about, but the man just looked thoughtful.

“Not so squeaky clean that we'd be suspicious, but not so bad that we could get rid of them.”

“That's about it, sir.” Ryan's suspicions about his boss' previous career were growing as he wondered just how descriptive 'Government troubleshooter' really was, especially when he heard Lester's next comment.

“Right...” Lester gave a sharp nod. “I'm going to see what my own contacts have to say.” He smiled slightly. “I think I'm going to need a bit more practice, Captain.”

“Yes, sir. This isn't a bad place for quiet conversations.”

*****

Lester leant against the gallery rail and watched as Ditzy once again re-positioned Nick. His lover wasn't a natural when it came to guns, not a surprise really as not many scientists needed them in their line of work. Added to that was Nick's distaste for killing anything from the past. Oh, Lester agreed with him, up to a point, but he also knew that if it was a choice between a dead creature or a dead human, Nick would shoot the creature.

Ryan had been correct about Ditzy being the right choice for this task - Lester's lover might be stubborn and wilful, but Ditzy had the patience of a saint. Luckily, Nick understood just how important this was and he did seem to be trying his hardest to follow Ditzy's instructions and advice.

His eyes now watching Nick critically, Lester doubted Nick would ever be a natural with a gun. He didn't have the killer instinct - for which Lester was truly grateful – but, Lester also knew that Nick would be capable of handling himself in the field. And that was all Lester needed to know before he left his lover to Ditzy's tender mercies.

*****

When Connor slumped in a chair next to him and groaned, Nick quirked an eyebrow at him. “Finn's running you ragged?”

“He groaned at my scores. I don't think I'm doing that well.”

“Proving to be harder than your video games?”

Connor sighed. “I know you all think I'm useless with guns, Professor. But this is my chance to show that I'm not. I... I don't want to shoot anyone by mistake. Not again.”

“Abby knows it was an accident, Connor.” When Connor didn't look convinced, Nick continued, “And you did all right at Leek's lair. As I heard it, you saved Blade.”

“I was lucky. I could have hit him.” Connor looked down at his feet. “When one of the predators attacked Abby, I couldn't shoot it, I was just so scared that I'd hit her, again.”

“But, you killed the one after Blade?”

“I...” Connor paused in thought as he remembered that day. “I didn't have time to think. I just shot it.”

Nick suddenly felt his lover's eyes on him and looked up to see Lester leaning against the door frame. Connor's sharp intake of breath indicated that he had only just noticed Lester.

“Gentlemen,” Lester drawled.

“How long have you been listening for, James?”

Lester quirked an eyebrow at his lover's nod towards Connor, before he noticed that Connor was staring at the floor and looking miserable. He stepped inside the room and closed the door. “Connor, you just need to practise. It takes time and dedication to learn how to shoot.”

Connor sighed again. “Finn said the same. He's going to organise extra practices for me.”

Lester nodded. “Good. That will build your confidence up.”

“Maybe.”

“Connor. You can shoot, you showed that when you saved Blade from that predator.”

“But, I... I could have hit him.”

“But you didn't.” Lester cocked his head to one side as he considered Connor. “Do you know what the difference was?” When Connor shook his head, Lester continued, “You didn't have time to doubt yourself. You just reacted. Practising will build your confidence so you stop doubting your ability.”

Nick nodded, “We all need the practice, Connor. I know I do, James is practising too.”

“You will get better.”

Connor shuffled his feet, “Do you really think so?”

Lester half-smiled. “Do you really think I'd lie about this?” When Connor shook his head, Lester added, “I don't need you to be the best shot in the world, Connor. All I want is for you to be able to protect yourself, if necessary.”

“I'll do my best.”

“That's all I'm asking.” Lester squeezed Connor's shoulder. “Trust me, Connor, you will get better.” He cocked his head to one side before adding, “I think Finn's looking for you.”

Connor groaned. “Don't you have something you need me to do urgently?” When Lester nodded, Connor looked grateful for a moment, before deflating. “You want me to learn how to shoot, don't you?”

“I need you to be able to, Connor.” Lester squeezed Connor's shoulder again. “For all of our sakes.”

Nick noticed that Connor's strides as he left the room were less than enthusiastic. “Wasn't that a bit mean, making him think you had something else for him to do?”

Lester looked at his lover for a moment, his tongue licking his lips. “I've got something I want you to do as well.”

“Really? What did you have in mind?”

“Your report on how your latest project is going. The one on predicting anomalies. You can't have an extra lab and then have nothing to show for it.” Lester strode towards the door. “I'll expect at least an outline by 4 pm.” He paused in the doorway as he heard Nick muttering something under his breath. “Are those threats or promises?” Lester asked, then he was out of the door and off before Nick could form a coherent response.


End file.
